


oh no its valentines day for the closeted gays up in good ol germany

by josrich_oats



Category: reichblr
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josrich_oats/pseuds/josrich_oats
Summary: uh warning this is a RPF (real person fanfic) including historical controversial figures,,, i belong to the reicblr fandom and i wrote this for them,,, so if you're unfamiliar it might be confusing apologies fellasugh this is late but whatever valentines day fic fuck yeah





	oh no its valentines day for the closeted gays up in good ol germany

Valentine's Day. Just the words made Goebbels sick in the stomach and Himmler contract in disgust. The couples around the Reich could be seen celebrating this sickly sweet day with kisses, hugs, boxes of chocolates. Eva Braun and her lover, Hitler, could be seen napping together on the sofa. Right next to the Führer laid a box of expensive chocolate truffles the young extroverted blonde had bought him, which was already half empty. Göring was rather busy having a romantic session with a thick slice of rich chocolate cake, generously coated with whipped cream and candied pecans. Everyone had someone to love and treat that day. Well, at least most of everyone.

Goebbels sat in his office, analyzing and editing some papers he had just received. He had stayed in his office for most of the day, since the love in the air suffocated him. He could occasionally hear the adoring squeal of a girl, maybe another secretary getting a surprise kiss from one of the guards on duty. How annoying those squeals could be, interrupting him from a train of thought. How disappointing this Valentine's Day turned out to be.

Himmler yawned and stretched in his chair. Today turned out to be really boring; so much for always finding love on Valentine's Day, he thought to himself. Hours had passed, and not even so much as a glance from a secretary, who were busy flirting with the handsome blond guards out front. Guess position doesn't really matter to them. He sighed. I need a cigar, that'll be the only highlight of this awful day, he told himself. 

Goebbels made it outside first, keeping an entire pack of his preferred cigarettes in the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. And just as he did that, Himmler stepped outside for a smoke too, only a few feet apart from Goebbels. Himmler pulled out his cigar and lit it as well. Goebbels looked in his direction, noticing the size of the cigar. "A cigar, huh? What a day to treat yourself to a cigar of that size." Goebbels smiled a bit and took a sharp inhale of his cigarette. Himmler looked at him, obviously not expecting Goebbels to even attempt any form of communication. "Well, I've had this cigar around for a little while, I found that I might as well smoke it on a nice day since it's not so often I can smoke a cigar this big."  
Goebbels scoffed. "Since when has Valentine's Day even been a nice day?"  
Himmler paused for a moment. "Well, you're right about that. Especially when you're married." Both Goebbels and Himmler sighed in unison.

"Did you buy Magda anything yet?" Himmler asked as he exhaled a small cloud of thick smoke into the air. Goebbels rest his chin in the palm of his hand. "Not yet. I'll be damned if I don't, though. Don't expect to ever see me again if I don't come home without a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of perfume." Himmler smirked.  
"Why, have YOU bought your wife anything yet?" Goebbels said. "I'm planning on buying something on the way home. I'll be made into her very own Thursday night stew if there isn't a tart on the table." Himmler groaned. "Why, is her stew usually made with beef instead of chicken?" Goebbels chuckled. "Very clever." Himmler pulled the ashtray towards himself.

"I did end up buying a gift, though. Not for Magda, but for the Führer." Goebbels murmured. "I wanted to impress and sway him, but it looks like she got to him first." Goebbels looked towards the large window where you could see Eva and Adolf napping together, holding each other's hands while they slept peacefully.  
"It's still in my office. I got some really beautiful multicolored roses, since he loves flowers. What a waste, they'll just wilt and shrivel up." Goebbels sighed remorsefully. Himmler looked at him with genuine concern, and then looked away when Goebbels looked up.  
"Well, I bought a gift earlier too. Wasn't really thinking when I bought it, I felt like I would give it to someone eventually through the day. It's a little blue vase with a dozen marigolds." Himmler said, exhaling another fluffy cloud of smoke from his cigar. "They're beautiful. It's too bad both my daughter and wife don't like the colors they give off. I don't even know why I bought it or who I bought it for."  
Goebbels blinked wistfully. "Marigolds are beautiful. It's such a shame they don't like the warm, glimmering colors those flowers give off." He closed his eyes and smiled.

Himmler looked at Goebbels, and felt his heart skip a beat. The noontide sun was doing its job, shining brightly and beautifully upon the world. And the golden light from the sun shone on Goebbels, his face lit up and glittered in the rays of sunlight.  
Himmler stared in utter silence as Goebbels basked in the sunlight. He thought, in this moment, he was just as beautiful as a dozen marigolds. His heart pounded, and his blood rushed. It was an exhilarating feeling, to be truly in love.

Goebbels opened his eyes and looked at Himmler, who appeared to be staring off into space. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hey, you okay over there? You're drifting off to Venus over there." Himmler snapped out of it and was flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. It's a bit hot out, don't you think? Or is it just me?" Himmler stuck his index finger in his collar and attempted to loosen it up. "Yeah, it is a bit hot, with the noontide sun and all. How long has it been?" Goebbels asked as he got out of the leaning position he was in.  
"It's only been ten minutes. Still a spare ten to waste. Want to head back inside? It'll get hotter in a little bit." Himmler said as taking off his uniform cap to fan himself. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind heading back inside anyways." Goebbels put out his cigarette, leaving a whisker of smoke drifting into the shimmering sun in the horizon.


End file.
